


Stumbling Kisses

by hotot



Series: Now Kiss [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drunk Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Tension, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotot/pseuds/hotot
Summary: Back up, Vakarian.~~~Tumblr kissing prompt: #2. moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed





	

Shepard walked backwards into the elevator, grinning past Garrus as she waved goodnight to the crew. The door slid shut on whatever it was James was yelling at them about a poker rematch, and then Shepard launched herself at Vakarian like a varren on a steak. 

_Finally._

Garrus growled, hands boosting her up as she nipped his hide. He smelled like sweet gun oil and turian brandy and sunshine. She kissed him, admittedly a little sloppy after a fourth round when Tali had made her a drink requiring her to use an "emergency induction port." She traced his mouth with her lips, marveling at kissing turians and how _good_ he tasted. Like brandy, like Garrus. He mouthed at her lips, his tongue slipping between their mouths to find hers, slow and strong. 

And then the elevator door opened, and Garrus stumbled backwards into the foyer. Shepard chuckled against his mouth as she fell with him and he regained balance for them both, holding her up by her arms.

“Woah there, G,” she said as he regained his balance. 

“Hey, I’m the one being herded backwards, here,” he said with a low chuckle. Wearing only a t-shirt and sweats meant his talons rested on her bare shoulders. She kissed him again, driving him backwards towards their cabin. He raked his talons down her arms so goosebumps erupted in their wake as the doors to their cabin swept open.

“Watch the steps,” she mumbled into his mouth, half lost in him already. Her heart starting to pound as his tongue slipped between her lips again a slow, warm slide that sent her nerves singing. Their feet froze at the top of the stairs, her hands growing bolder at his waist, his creeping lower until she couldn’t take it any more. 

“Bed,” she managed to say against his mouth, her voice hoarse as it had ever been after shouting her way through a battle. “Now.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, mandibles flaring against her cheeks in a little grin.  _Cheeky bastard._

She gave him a gentle shove and he stumbled back down the stairs, grabbing her waist as he went. Feet tangled, tongues dancing, Garrus somehow managed to get her shirt off as she worked the fastenings on his pants, stumbling back towards the bed all the while. What a talented man she had. 

He stopped with a soft bump against the bed and Shepard grinned, giving him a little shove so he fell back with a laugh, pulling her with him. 


End file.
